Persona : Future of Our Life
by Lyner Alaude
Summary: Souji tersadar disebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenal. Seorang gadis misterius mengatakan kalau tempat itu adalah Inaba. Tetapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mengenal tempat itu? /Chap. 1 Mysterious Place


_'Aku tidak akan melupakanmu sensei...'_

_'Kita akan selalu bersama bukan?'_

_'Dimanapun kami akan selalu bersama denganmu...'_

_'Kyaaaa!'_

_'BRAK!'_

_'DHUAR!'_

_I present for you..._

_._

_._

_._

_Persona Fanfiction, Persona : Future of Our Life_

_._

_._

_._

_Megaten & Persona of course belong to Atlus ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_Lets..._

_Begin..._

_**Souji POV**_

Aku hanya bisa menatap kegelapan yang ada disekitarku. Yang kuingat hanyalah suara tabrakan dan ledakan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_Hei kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang. Aku terus mencoba untuk membuka mata, dan menyipitkannya sejenak ketika kurasakan cahaya matahari memasuki mataku. Aku membuka mata, dan mendapati diriku disebuah tempat yang asing.

"Dimana..."

"Ah, kau sudah sadar," suara yang asing terdengar membuatku menolehkan kepalaku dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal berwarna abu-abu. Ia menatapku sangat dekat dan duduk kembali dengan rapi.

"Dimana ini..."

"Inaba," aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap anak perempuan itu lagi. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat dan jelas saja. Anak yang pendiam, itu yang ada difikiranku pertama kali melihat anak itu.

Tetapi tunggu, maksudnya tempat ini adalah Inaba?

Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi pepohonan dan sungai kecil ditengahnya. Tempat yang indah, tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat tempat seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa benar ini di Inaba...?"

"Tentu saja, aku tinggal disini bersama ibuku..." perempuan itu hanya mengangguk dan masih menatapku. Mungkin ini tempat yang terpencil, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya ketika itu. Tetapi aku juga tidak pernah melihat anak itu, apakah ia pindahan?

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Ritsu," anak itu tersenyum, senyuman yang mengingatkanku pada Naoto. Ah, benar juga kenapa aku bisa ada disini, seharusnya aku berada dikereta menuju ke Inaba kan? Aku akan menemui mereka setelah 1 tahun berlalu, "lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Uhm, entahlah..." Seperti dugaanku, ia akan bingung dengan apa yang aku katakan. Tetapi benar, aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana jalan menuju kemari dan bagaimana aku bisa sampai kemari.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa," perempuan itu tampak khawatir melihat keadaanku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku ingat semua yang terjadi kecuali setelah teriakan dan ledakan itu, dan tempat ini, "kau ingat namamu?"

"Ya," aku mengangguk mengulurkan tanganku, "namaku Souji..."

"Heee," Ritsu tampak menerima uluran tanganku dan menjabatnya. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut, entah kenapa, "namamu mirip dengan nama ayahku..."

Yang pasti bukan aku kan?

Umurku baru beranjak 17 tahun, dan tidak mungkin aku sudah memiliki anak sebesar dia. Aku hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangku.

_**Ritsu POV**_

Pemuda yang aneh, ia sepertinya ingat namanya dengan baik. Tetapi ia tidak mengenal tempat ini, dan bagaimana ia bisa menemukannya? Tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak dihancurkan oleh mereka. Dan hanya aku dan ayah yang mengetahui tempat ini. Bahkan Retsu tidak tahu tempat ini, karena ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan ibu. Sementara aku dengan ayah.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kuajak kau berkeliling? Mungkin saja kau ingat kenapa ada disini," aku mencoba tersenyum dan tidak membuat pemuda itu kebingungan.

"Baiklah," lagi-lagi senyuman pemuda itu mengingatkanku pada ayah. Hah, kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayah. Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya sejak usiaku 6 tahun, "Ritsu-san?"

"Ah," aku tersentak ketika Souji menepuk pundakku. Refleks aku berdiri dan menatapnya, menarik tangannya dan mengajak Souji keluar dari hutan itu, "ayo!"

_**Souji's POV**_

Ritsu membawaku dan menuntunku keluar dari hutan itu. Percuma, aku bahkan tidak mengenal seluk beluk hutan itu. Aku tidak pernah ketempat itu sama sekali. Tetapi aneh, aku bisa sampai ketempat itu.

...

Tidak ada percakapan diantara aku dan Ritsu. Kami terus berjalan dan aku melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Semakin menjauhi tempat itu, pepohonan disekitar kami semakin sedikit dan mengering. Rerumputanpun tampak berkurang dan akhirnya hanya ada tanah tandus disana.

"Hei Ritsu-san, kenapa tempat ini menjadi seperti ini?" aku bertanya pada Ritsu, tetapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearahku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa?" tanyanya, membuatku semakin bingung dengan perkataan Ritsu, "kalau kau mencari tempat seperti tadi, tidak akan bisa kau temukan. 'Mereka' sudah menghancurkan semuanya..."

"Mereka?"

"Lihat," Ritsu menunjuk kesebuah tebing yang langsung mengarah kearah kota yang ada dibawahnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak bagus, rumah-rumah tampak rusak dan tidak terawat, tidak ada pepohonan sama sekali, air berwarna merah seperti darah, dan dimana-mana tampak bercak merah seperti darah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun melihat pemandangan itu dan hanya menolehkan kepalaku kepada Ritsu, "awalnya kota ini sangat indah dan juga bersih. Tetapi, ketika aku berusia 6 tahun mereka datang dan menyerang kota ini..."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan mereka?"

"..." Ritsu menatap kearahku dengan tatapan sedih, "shadow, mereka menghancurkan kota ini dan seluruh dunia..."

"Shadow?"

Ritsu hanya mengangguk dan menatap kearah langit.

"Mereka menguasai seluruh tempat didunia. Ayah, mencoba untuk melawan mereka tetapi pada akhirnya..."

_**Normal POV**_

_**Flash Back**_

Seorang lelaki tampak sedang berlari bersama dengan beberapa orang disekitarnya. Ia tampak menggendong Ritsu yang masih kecil didekapannya. Mencoba untuk berlari sambil melawan beberapa shadow yang ada disana.

"Sial, mereka semakin banyak," salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengikutinya tampak mengeluarkan sosok persona yang langsung melawan shadow-shadow itu, "bagaimana ini?"

"..." Lelaki itu tampak diam, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menyerahkan Ritsu pada salah satu dari mereka, "bawa Ritsu lari, aku akan melawan mereka sendirian..."

"Tunggu apa maksudmu," salah satu dari mereka yang menggendong Ritsu tampak tidak setuju dengan rencana pemuda itu, "berbahaya jika kau mencoba untuk melawannya!"

"Aku akan menahan mereka selama mungkin! Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kalian bisa selamat!"

"..." Mereka hanya bisa terdiam, semua yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar dan mereka hanya bisa mengangguk, "baiklah, tetapi kau harus berjanji kalau kau akan kembali. Apapun yang terjadi..."

"Ya," pemuda itu tersenyum dan menatap Ritsu. Ia mengelus kepala kecilnya dan mencium dahinya, "tunggu ayah ya, ayah akan segera kembali..."

"Janji?" Ritsu kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Ayahnya tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, "ya, ayah janji akan kembali..." Lelaki itu lalu menghadap kesalah satu anak lelaki yang ada disana, "Retsu, jaga adikmu selama ayah pergi oke?"

"Tetapi ayah harus kembali!"

"Ya, ayah akan kembali..."

_**End Flash Back**_

"Yang aku ingat terakhir kali adalah suara ledakan dari tempat ayah berada," Ritsu masih menatap kearah langit dan mencoba untuk menutup matanya, "sudah 10 tahun berlalu dan ayah belum juga kembali. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau ayah sudah meninggal, tetapi aku yakin ia masih hidup..."

"..." Souji melihat Ritsu yang memaksakan tawanya. Berjalan menghampiri Ritsu, Souji menepuk kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum, "kalau kau yakin ia masih hidup pasti ia masih hidup..."

"Ya!"

_**Souji's POV**_

Tidak aku sangka Ritsu memiliki kenangan yang buruk seperti itu. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal. Tetapi, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu padanya bukan?

Tetapi tunggu, ada yang aneh disini...

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang kejadian itu 10 tahun yang lalu di Inaba?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku tanda tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ritsu katakan. Aku bahkan hanya meninggalkan Inaba selama 1 tahun. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengetahui penyerangan itu dan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Lagipula Inaba masih sangat indah sampai tahun lalu. Aku mulai merasa sangat aneh dengan semua ini.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Inaba sama sekali selama 16 tahun. Sama saja aku bunuh diri jika keluar dari kota ini," enam belas tahun ia tidak keluar dari Inaba, dan aku tidak melihatnya. Oke, ini semakin aneh dan semakin menyeramkan. Entah kenapa aku ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi yang mungkin tampak seperti pertanyaan bodoh.

"Ini... Tahun 2012 bukan?"

"..." Ritsu tampak terdiam menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan juga khawatir, "hei sepertinya kau perlu memeriksakan dirimu kedokter, ini bukan tahun 2012, tetapi tahun 2032. Bagaimana kau bisa salah menempatkan tanggal sampai 20 tahun?"

Huh?

Bagaimana mungkin aku salah menempatkan tahun sampai sebanyak itu. Orang gilapun pasti tidak akan seperti itu, dan kejadian-kejadian selama 16 tahun itu aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Inaba yang kukenal 1 tahun yang lalu bukan seperti ini.

Jangan-jangan-

Zrrrt... Zrrrrt...

_**Normal POV**_

Suara itu langsung menghentikan obrolan dua anak manusia itu. Souji dan Ritsu menatap kearah segerombolan makhluk berwarna abu-abu tua dengan topeng berwarna merah yang mengepung mereka. Jumlah mereka ada 5 ekor dan sudah mengepung mereka hingga terpojok dipinggiran jurang.

"Sial, sejak kapan mereka muncul," Ritsu tampak sedikit gemetar ketakutan melihat shadow-shadow itu. Souji mencoba untuk melindungi Ritsu, berdiri didepannya dan menghalangi shadow-shadow itu.

_'Sial... Aku sudah tidak memiliki kartu persona lagi...' _Melihat kearah sekitar, Souji menemukan sebuah batangan besi yang tergeletak disana. Dengan segera ia mengambil dan akan menyerang shadow-shadow itu.

"Souji, percuma!" Ritsu berteriak tetapi Souji terlanjur berlari kearah shadow-shadow itu. Mencoba menyerangnya, tetapi Souji terpental dan terluka, "Souji, kau tidak apa-apa? Hei Souji!" Souji yang terlempar begitu saja menjadi tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara shadow-shadow itu tampak bersiap untuk menyerang Ritsu.

"Retsu onii-chan..." Ritsu menutup matanya, tidak bisa bergerak dan akan terkena serangan dari shadow itu.

TRANG!

Mendengar seperti suara besi beradu, Ritsu membuka matanya. Menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang menghalangi serangan itu, mencoba untuk melindungi Souji dan Ritsu.

"O-onii-chan..." Pemuda itu melirik kearah belakang, melihat Ritsu yang terkejut melihatnya.

_**Souji POV**_

_**?**_

Sial, aku tidak bisa melawannya kalau tidak menggunakan persona. Tetapi, aku sudah kehilangan kekuatan personaku semenjak aku pergi dari Inaba, semenjak kami mengalahkan Izanami.

_'Kau fikir kau mengalahkanku anak manusia?'_

Suara itu-

Aku mendengar suara Izanami, tetapi aku tidak bisa membuka mataku. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhku. Aku harus bisa melawannya.

_'Aku adalah dewi...'_

_'Kalian manusia biasa tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku...'_

_'Kalian fikir aku sudah musnah? Izanagi sudah kalah... Aku akan bangkit kembali, dan menghancurkan semua yang ada didunia...'_

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya-

Aku tidak akan membiarkan dunia ini hancur begitu saja. Aku akan mengalahkanku sekali lagi, walaupun aku harus menyerahkan nyawaku!

_**Souji POV**_

_**Velvet Room**_

Membuka mataku setelah aku mendengar semua suara Izanami itu, aku menemukan diriku berada disebuah tempat yang tidak asing lagi. Aku berada disebuah mobil Limousin dengan kakek-kakek berhidung panjang yang kukenal dengan nama Igor itu.

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room, anakku..."

"Igor..." Aku masih terkejut dengan kedatanganku kembali ke velvet room. Tetapi, semua keterkejutanku langsung kusingkirkan untuk menanyakan semua hal yang terjadi diluar sana, "apa yang terja-"

"Kau ingin menanyakan kenapa kau berada di sini, di zaman 20 tahun setelah kau berada bukan? Dan kenapa shadow-shadow itu bisa keluar dan menghancurkan semuanya..." Seakan membaca fikiranku, Igor menebak semuanya dengan benar.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kau berada dizaman 20 tahun setelah masamu adalah untuk menyelamatkanmu..." Aku memiringkan kepalaku, menandakan kalau aku bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Igor. Menyelamatkanku? Menyelamatkanku dari apa?

"Menyelamatkanmu dari kematian yang ada didepanmu saat itu..." Lagi-lagi Igor seakan-akan bisa membaca fikiranku sebelum aku menanyakannya, "kau ingat dengan teriakan dan ledakan itu bukan?"

Ya-

Hanya itu yang aku ingat dan ketika sadar aku sudah berada ditempat sekarang, 20 tahun kemudian. Jadi, seharusnya aku sudah mati?

"Lalu, kenapa shadow-shadow itu?"

"Takdir akan membawamu kejawaban atas pertanyaanmu," Igor menyeringai seperti biasa. Walaupun sudah lewat 1 tahun atau pada kasusku adalah 20 tahun, tetap saja setiap kali melihat seringainya itu, membuatku merinding. Entah apa yang berada dibalik seringainya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa kembali kemasaku? Atau mungkin aku tanya, apakah aku bisa kembali kemasaku?"

"Tentu saja bisa anakku," Igor tampak terkekeh pelan sambil menatap kearahku. Tangannya dikibaskannya diatas meja yang memisahkan jarak kami berdua. Dan seperti 1 tahun yang lalu, muncul sebuah map yang berisi kontrak dengan namaku ada dikertas itu. Bedanya, tampak sebuah segel berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru velvet yang menutupinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah segel, yang menghentikan waktumu sejak kecelakaan itu," Igor kembali menompang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang dingin itu tidak berubah sama sekali, "kalau kau menyentuh segel ini, otomatis waktumu akan bergerak. Ikutlah arus takdirmu, dan kau akan menemukan cara untuk kembali keduniamu."

Haruskah aku berfikir panjang lagi?

Tentu saja aku harus kembali ke duniaku. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan semua orang disana dan mungkin saja mereka bisa menganggapku sudah tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Dan jangan sampai itu terjadi, aku segera mengulurkan tanganku dan akan menyentuh kupu-kupu biru itu.

"Ah satu hal yang perlu kau tahu," aku menghentikan gerakanku dan melihat kearah Igor, "jangan sampai ada seseorang yang mengetahui kalau kau adalah orang dari masa lalu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Seperti biasa, kau akan mengetahuinya anakku," lagi-lagi hanya seringai yang kudapatkan, bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang semua ini, "Jadi, apakah kau akan membuka segel ini?"

Terdiam sejenak-

Kenapa aku ragu seperti ini? Aku hanya tinggal menyentuh kupu-kupu ini dan melihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan didunia ini. Aku segera mengulurkan tanganku dan memegang kupu-kupu biru itu. Ketika kusentuh, kupu-kupu itu terbang dan mengintariku. Seakan-akan mencoba untuk memberitahuku sesuatu. Dan entah kenapa seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk mengikutinya.

"Baiklah, sampai-"

TRING!

Aku bisa melihat sinar yang menyinari salah satu dari dua buku yang ada didekat Igor. Sebuah buku compedium yang mirip dengan milikku yang dipegang oleh Margareth. Tetapi, itu bukan milikku. Bahkan sepertinya Igor terkejut dengan kemunculan buku itu bersamaan dengan hilangnya kupu-kupu biru itu. Ketika itu, sebuah kartu tiba-tiba melayang didepanku dan segera kutangkap.

"Apa ini Igor?"

Aku melihat gambar yang ada dikartu itu, yang sepertinya bersosok serba perak.

"Menarik, sangat menarik," Igor tampak tertawa kecil, berbeda dengan seringai yang selama ini aku lihat. Ini seperti tawa puas, seakan-akan semua yang terjadi diluar prediksinya tetap sangat memuaskannya. Apa istimewanya kartu ini?

'Messiah'

Itulah nama kartu yang ada ditanganku. Aku tidak pernah merasa melakukan pemanggilan untuk persona ini. Dan tentu saja ini bukan personaku karena muncul bukan dari buku compediumku. Igot tampak tertawa dan melihatku, "Kau mendapatkan bantuan dari tamuku terdahulu Souji..."

"Tamu terdahulu?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti," Igor kembali dengan seringainya seperti biasa, "baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi..."

"T-tunggu Igor!"

_**Souji's POV**_

_**Inaba**_

Aku membuka mataku kembali, dan menemukan Ritsu yang menatapku dengan tatapan cemas. Dan ketika aku melihat kesampingnya, aku juga menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang membawa sebuah katana dan seluruh shadow yang ada disana tampak hancur dan meninggalkan bekas berwarna abu-abu.

"Souji, kau sudah sadar?"

"Uh..." Aku masih belum mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Mencoba untuk melihat ke lelaki itu, aku masih merasa pusing dan sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuh akibat serangan shadow tadi, "siapa..."

"Ah, ini adalah kakakku," melihatku sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Ritsu langsung memperkenalkan kakaknya padaku. Dan yang bersangkutan mengulurkan tangannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Uhm... Souji," jawabku tanpa menyebutkan nama lengkapku. Aku takut ia mengenali diriku 20 tahun setelah masaku.

"Ren," tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, lelaki itu menjabat tanganku, "Ren Shirogane..."

...

"Eh?" sepertinya aku salah mendengar atau memang aku mendengar nama itu?

"Begitulah, namaku adalah Ritsu Shirogane..." Jawab Ritsu sambil menggandeng Ren yang hanya bisa diam dan tidak merespon apapun dari adiknya. Aku hanya bisa mematung dan tidak merespon sama sekali apa yang dikatakan olehnya, tentu saja selama beberapa saat.

"Apakah nama ibumu..."

"Hm? Nama ibuku?" Ritsu melepaskan tangannya dari kakaknya dan mendekatiku yang seakan tidak bisa bergerak dan membatu, "nama ibuku, Naoto Shirogane..."

TO BE CONTINUE!

Gimana? x3 gaje nan abal kan? maaf karena ini ffic pertama di fandom ini (_ _) minta kritik n saran? :)

ah biodata mengenai OC (dalam hal ini Ren dan Ritsu Shirogane) bakal dilihatin di chapter kedua :)

So~ Mind to review?


End file.
